knots
by silver moon droplet
Summary: multipairing: tell them the fairytale gone bad.


**knots ; [ roxiri. rikette. namiora. akuzeku. selphidus. **

**  
**

**o1; breakdown  
**  
It came to her all as one big shock, because didn't he just say that he wouldn't be back for months – but there he was on _THEIR_ couch making out with _HER_ sister. She didn't know what to say or what to do, so she closed the door and walked away.

**o2; lost **

She doesn't know where to go or what to do, or even how to deal with it – she takes a deep breath and takes out her cell phone. She punched in the numbers to his phone, praying that he wouldn't answer. "Hello?" she cursed. "Kairi?" "Yeah, can you come and get me, I'm lost." 

**o3; stain **

She's sitting waiting for him to pick her up, she's cold and she hopes he gets there soon. She rubs her hands together, and she burst into tears and she can't stop. Her sobs fill the underground tunnels to nowhere and she can't breathe. She feels arms wrap around, pulling her into his chest – she falls into him. He rubs her back, and she stains his shirt with tears. 

**o4; problem **

Once she calmed down, she explained everything – he didn't need to ask, it was just a given that she would explain it to him. He listened and scowled, but he never interrupted. Finally when she's done, he nods. "So how big is this couch?" she looks at him, confused. "It's goes from the corner to the window…" he made a face. "Kicking it to the curb is going to be a hell of a problem." She laughed, because even though she was hurting – she couldn't help it. He smiled, first problem solved and now to the 50 million other ones. 

**o5; moment **

"It's cold." She tells him, even though he's only in a tee shirt and is quite aware of that. He sighs. "My place is a mess." She tilts her head, with a lopsided smile. "What do you want me to do about it, I'm not a maid." He laughed; she was coming around even if it was for a moment. 

**o6; sides **

She rested her head on his chest, as the walked to his beat up truck. "How could he do this to me?" tears were on the bridge, preparing to jump out of her eyes if they had to. "Maybe he was drunk?" Kairi glared at him, a fierce thing – she moved away from him. "Whose side are you on?" "The one that's about to hit me?" She rolled her eyes, and walked to his car by herself. 

**o7; crap **

"Hey, your radio doesn't work anymore…" "Yeah it's a bitch, but that's why I have my iPod." She laughed, and he looked at her confused. "You have enough money to buy a new iPod, but not enough to get your shitty radio fixed." 

**o8; friends **

He turned off the ignition, she stared at his house – the lights were on, and she could hear people and music. "Are you having a party?" He looked towards his house, scratching his head. "Just a few friends…" "Oh, I'm sorry." She was ruining his night, she felt like shit – but that just added to it. He clasped his hands behind his head. "You wanna go in?" "sure." 

**o9; enemy **

"Princess." "Sex god." "Another boyfriend get a brain and –" "Knock it off Axel." Roxas gave him a stern look and Axel just laughed. "Have a lovely time," he walked away to a boy with strange purple hair. Kairi never did like Axel much.

**1o; surprise **

They walked through the crowd, hand in hand – when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around – Riku. "Riku!" she hugged him, she didn't expect to see him here. "Where's Selphie?" He squirmed a bit, moving his feet a bit. "With some guy, where's Sora?" he looked at Roxas. Kairi blushed, even though she had no reason to – she grabbed her hand away from Roxas. "He's with his girlfriend…." Riku's face broke, and he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Kai, I meant to tell you." She blinked, wait – he knew? "But Selphie thought…" she lost track of his words, they all knew – everyone except her. She felt the tears fall down her face, what a crummy surprise party even if it wasn't real one. 

**11; anger  
**

She was crying again, holding on to Roxas as tightly as she could; she felt like she was falling. "What the hell did you say Riku?" Roxas yelled at him, and Riku just turned to him, his eyes dark with anger. He did something very unlike himself, he punched Roxas in the stomach.

**12; fight  
**

Roxas pushed her to the ground ignoring her screams, as the two boys went at it. He didn't want her to get hurt, punch after punch – tackle after tackle that's when Selphie came over and asked her what happened. All she could answer between the sobs was, "Stop them!" she was screaming it desperately.

**13; ironic**

She sat next to him, and she held his hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered – he got beat pretty bad, but Riku got his fair share too. She just smiled, she didn't know what to do or what to say. "You know, this is the first I ever got kicked out of my own party."  
"There's a first time for everything." She told him, and he laughed. Wasn't he supposed to be the one comforting her, not the other way around?

**14; hunger **

"Do you wanna go home?" "No." "Okay." There was a silence that hung in the air for a little too long. "So do you mind if I drive to Donald's because I'm starving." "Go for it." Her voice was a little too dead, and she was agreeing a tad bit too much – but he didn't say anything, he just drove. 

15; remorse

She puts her head on the window and remembers Roxas was always there for her – even when she didn't want him to be there. He was her shoulder to cry on, and he would drop everything for her – she felt bad, because deep down, she knew he loved her. Not a best friends love either, an I-need-to-spend-forever-with you type – she started to cry, because it just wasn't fair. He could do so much better. 

**16; hug **

He stopped the car, and embraced her – he didn't know it, but she was crying for him and his kindness was just making it harder on her. She held on to him tightly, and sobbed heavily into his chest – why couldn't she just love him? 

**17; kiss **

She looked up at him, his eyes were so much like Sora's – she cupped his chin and brought her lips to his. She started lightly, and was overwhelmed by his passion and longing – it filled her. She closed her eyes, and pretended for a moment he was Sora. 

**18; heartbreak **

"Sora," she whispered, even though she had fallen asleep in his arms – it was still HIS name in her mouth. No matter what he did, she was still in love with Sora; tears began to fall down his face.

**19; crash**

She woke up in her room, she rubbed her eyes – and went down stairs. Her parents were eating and talking, but as soon as she entered the room – they fell silent. She stared at them, and before she could ask what was wrong – her sister, her cheating boyfriend taking sister said "Roxas was in an accident last night." Tears were falling down her face, Kairi blinked – accident?

**2o; rush **

**  
**She forgot about Sora, she forgot about Naminé – all she could think about was Roxas, she ran to him – he couldn't be dead, critical condition her ass. She ran through the streets, in nothing but her pjs she had to see if he was okay.


End file.
